The Untold Story
by Davidespi1
Summary: A new stranger is here trying to get to Percy!
1. Chapter 1

"RUN!" As soon as I turn around I see a two ton Minotaur running after us. Annabeth my bestfriend yells to me "Percy run!" With out hesitation I run as fast as I can. I turn my head and on the other side I see Grover running and yelling "mommy, mommy". Me trying not to laugh while I'm running for my life. And in a split the Minotaur falls right on his face and stays laying on the floor.

I look up and I see Claris the daughter of Ares laughing at our faces for not defeating the Minotaur before her. Annabeth looks up and says " stick a cork in it Claris not everyone can be like you OK!" In an instant Claris says "well maybe they should instead of everyone following YOUR example". Before I knew it I was in the middle of both of them and said "Guys lets not do this here for Zeuses sake please let's all be happy that we are alive. And then in utter resilience they both looked at each other and walked away.

As soon as they walk away I turn to Grover and say "I'm happy that Claris didn't snap my neck when I did that". And all Grover does is laugh. And in an instant he stops and points. I turn around and see Annabeth right behide me looking at me with "The Face". And with that all she says is " Claris didnt snap your neck but that doesn't mean I won't". And she keeps walking. Me and Grover look at each other in shock and follow her back to camp half blood.

Half way back to camp half blood I catch up to Annabeth and apologize for being stupid. And she said "no I'm sorry for over reacting and plus I don't even know why I got mad you weren't saying anything bad about me so forget it" and then I said "Look! Camp Half Blood" and with not a second to spare we all ran to the gate of the camp and entered proudly and glad to be home. As we walk in Chiron is waiting for us at the Eating Hall to give us our next task which we start in two day. When Chiron told us that our smiles turned into frowns and we walked in the hall to eat dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

After we ate we all dragged ourselves to our beds and had a good night sleep. (Morning) BOOM! I suddenly fall off my bed and wonder what is happening. I run outside and see Annabeth and Grover running towards me with a shocking look on their face. I quickly run too them to find out what's wrong. With out thinking I already had riptide in my hand just in case. Annabeth looking shocked says that all the mythical creature that roam around camp half blood and even the city are attacking camp half blood or who knows what reason but they seem mad as if we've done something to them she said. Grover turns around and says to find out more we have to get closer to the sheild and try and calm them down.

As we walk, Claris come running to catch up to us and tells us why should we waist our time going to the gate and stop the monster if we couldn't ever defeat a Minotaur. As she talked I looked over at Annabeth but she wasn't paying any attention. As soon as Claris left I looked at Annabeth and told her if she heard Claris talking bad about us but all she did was nod and keep walking. When I finally realized what she was looking at the whole time I stayed the same way.

We all suddenly were looking at a tall darked haired man with a long black leather jacket and he was looking right at ME! We were all taken by surprise because we have never seen the man before and we wondered what he wanted and if he was the cause of this. We all approached the mysterious man with our defenses up. Annabeth had her knife and her invisibility cap with her. I had riptide, but in pen for so he would not suspect anything. And Grover just have a branch ready to swing if anything goes wrong.

And as we approached the man, the man was approaching us. And as soon as we knew it we were face to face with the man in the black coat. Grover asks him "who are you?, are you the cause of this?, what do you want?" But all the man said is that he was here to protect. Annabeth instantly says "protect what" that man says "not what but who"and then I said "then who is it that you are protecting". And all he did was point at me.


End file.
